Raven-Symoné
Raven-Symoné Christina Pearman3 (/ˈreɪ.vən sɪˈmoʊn/; born December 10, 19854), sometimes credited as Raven, is an American actress, singer, songwriter, television personality, model, voice actress, comedian and producer. She first appeared on television in 1989 on The Cosby Show as Olivia Kendall. She released her debut album, Here's to New Dreams in 1993; the single, "That's What Little Girls Are Made Of" charted number 68 on the US Billboard Hot 100.5 The next album, Undeniable, was released on May 4, 1999. Raven-Symoné appeared in several successful television series, such as The Cosby Show and Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, in the late 1980s and early 1990s. From 2003 to 2007, she starred in the Disney Channel series, That's So Raven in which she played Raven Baxter, a psychic teenager who tried her best to keep her psychic powers a secret. During her time on That's So Raven, Raven-Symoné released her third studio album, This is My Time (2004) which was her best selling solo album to date, charting at number 51 on the Billboard 200.6 A year after the end of That's So Raven, she released her fourth studio album, Raven-Symoné (2008). The album peaked at number 159 on the Billboard 200. During 2003 to 2006, she participated in four soundtracks from Disney, RIAA-certified double-platinum album, The Cheetah Girls (2003), RIAA-certified gold album, That's So Raven (2004), That's So Raven Too! (2006) and RIAA-certified platinum album, The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006). The soundtracks sold a combined 4.1 million copies in the U.S. alone. As of April 2008, Raven-Symoné has sold 314,000 albums in the United States. Raven-Symoné transitioned to a film career, starring in several films aimed at young audiences, including Dr. Dolittle(1998), Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001), College Road Trip (2008), and successful television films, including Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999), The Cheetah Girls (2003), its sequel Cheetah Girls 2 (2006), For One Night (2006), Revenge of the Bridesmaids (2010). Raven has also lent her voice to the animated series Kim Possible, for the character Monique and films such as Disney's Tinker Bell. In 2011, Symoné starred in the short-lived ABC Family comedy series State of Georgia as Georgia Chamberlain, an aspiring actress with a huge ego who moves to New York City to try her hand at an acting career. In 2012, Raven-Symoné ranked number nine on VH1's "100 Greatest Kid Stars Of All Time" list.7 In 2015, Raven-Symoné joined the cast of the new hit primetime drama Empire in the recurring role of Olivia, the vengeful ex-wife of one of the main characters. She stars alongside Terrence Howard, Malik Yoba, and Taraji P. Henson. In June 2015, she joined the ABC panel show The View,2 after a period of guest-hosting. She departed the show in October 2016 in order to focus on Raven's Home, a spin-off of That's So Raven, which premiered on July 21, 2017. Voices * Sailor Moon (Live-Action English Dub) - Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter Category:1985 births Category:Tinker Bell Voice Actor Category:Disney Fairies Category:Tinker Bell Category:That's So Raven Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:American television actresses